In My Life
by randysprincess
Summary: Adriana is Randy's sister. See how her life is turned upside down when Randy is kicked out of Evolution and Triple H won't let her leave.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers involved with the WWE. I do own Adriana though.

Prologue

Adriana Orton, sitting at her desk, with a pen in hand, thinking of what to write. At the age of 22, Adriana has been through a lot. Her brother's girlfriend told her that she should write about her experiences. Adriana smiled as she started to write:

"_Hello! My name is Adriana Orton. I am 22 years old. I was born in Nashville, Tennessee and raised in St. Louis, Missouri. I have been a WWE Diva/Valet since 2003. I am the sister of WWE Superstore Randy Orton._

"_Members of my family have been in the sport of wrestling for generations. My grandfather and father were both wrestlers. My aunt on my mother's side of the family was the legendary Miss. Elizabeth. My aunt's husband was the great Randy "Macho Man" Savage. I can remember when I was little; Randy and I would sit in our living room and watch Uncle Randy wrestle legends like Hulk Hogan & Ric Flair with Aunt Elizabeth by his side for many years. It was no surprise when Randy announced that he was going to become a wrestler. The big surprise to my family was when I told them I was going to follow in Aunt Elizabeth's footsteps._

"_As I write this, if I had to name one person, alive today, that I look up to, it would have to be my brother, Randy. He has achieved so much in such a small amount of time. He joined the WWE in 2002, as a Smackdown superstar. Randy was injured a few months after joining. Not one for sitting on the sidelines, he kept making appearances on television, whether it was attacking superstars with his crutches or giving updates on how he was healing._

"_2003 turned out to be a great year for Randy and myself. In May of that year, upon returning from his injury, Randy was recruited to join Evolution by Triple H himself, on Raw. I joined Raw about a month later, and lets just say that Randy never saw it coming. I became the first lady of Evolution. On December 14, 2003, Randy defeated Rob Van Dam for the Intercontinental Championship. From that point, Randy has defeated legends like Shawn Michaels and Mick Foley and proclaiming himself as "The Legend Killer."_

"_My story starts in August of 2004, at SummerSlam, on Randy's biggest night…_

Adriana sat her pen down as her mind took her back in time.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Anyone's name that you may recognize, I do not own. Adriana is the only character that I own._

_A/n: Thank you to wrestlenascargirl, Lauren grant, huntersgirl, dana1, angel babii, princess of the knight, aph-roh and shinebright-starlight for all of your reviews. Thanks you again and I hope everyone likes chapter 1_

Chapter 1

SummerSlam 2004-backstage 

Adriana Orton sat in Evolution's locker room while her brother, Randy, is giving an interview.

'This is the night,' she thought. Randy is in the main event at Summer Slam for the World Heavyweight Championship. Their parents have ringside seats tonight to watch Randy wrestle, and she would be at ringside cheering him on.

She looks around the locker room and sees the other members of Evolution: Dave Batista is focusing on his shot at the Intercontinental Championship against Edge and Chris Jericho, the "Nature Boy" Ric Flair is lounging around, and Triple H is getting ready for his match against Eugene.

As she looked at the guys, she starts to remember how all of them came to be together.

Flashback-June 2003 

"If you are just joining us, Randy Orton, a member of Evolution is taking on Christian," JR said.

"It looks like Christian is really taking it to Orton tonight," replied the King.

Inside the ring, Randy was getting a beating at the hands of Christian, who had just executed a suplex on Randy when the King said, "JR LOOK!"

They both turned and looked towards the entrance as a hooded person came down to the ring and stopped to watch the match.

"JR, who is that?" the King asked.

"I have no clue, King, but I am sure we will find out soon enough," JR said watching the match.

As the match continued, Randy got the advantage over Christian. Randy went to pin Christian but only got the two count because Christian foot was on the rope.

Frustrated, Randy went to the ref to argue the count; as he had the ref distracted, the hooded person went over to Christian while he was hanging over the bottom rope. As the hooded person took a swing at Christian, he pulled the hood off just as the person's fist connected to his face, knocking him out cold.

"JR look it's a girl," the King exclaimed as the girl ran up the ramp and backstage before Randy saw the hooded stranger. Randy saw that Christian was knocked out and went to pin him, 1 2 3 the ref counted and the bell rung.

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton," Lilian Garcia said.

Randy walked backstage and saw the other members of Evolution standing there. "Ok which one of you knocked out Christian?" Randy asked.

"It wasn't us, it was some chick and as soon as she got to the back her, she took off. Do you want to see the replay?" Triple H asked.

"No, I just want to get out of here," Randy said.

The next week on RAW 

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw! Jim Ross here; along with Jerry "The King" Lawler. King, it looks like we are going to start off with Chris Jericho and the Highlight Reel," JR said.

"Looks like Jericho is already in the ring," the King said.

"Welcome to RAW IS JERICHO! This is the Highlight Reel and tonight I want to introduce you all to new WWE Diva, Adriana," Jericho said.

Adriana came out and started coming down the ramp.

Backstage 

Ric Flair looked at the monitor and yelled, "Randy come look! This is the girl that helped you."

Randy came out and looked at the TV. Randy was shocked to say the least. "That my sister," he said.

The Ring 

Chris held the bottom rope opened for Adriana to enter the ring. Chris gave her a mic and said, "Welcome to Raw. Now I understand you come from a wrestling family."

"Thank you Chris, it's great to be here. Yes, I do come a family of wrestlers. My grandfather and father were both wrestlers and my brother is a current wrestler," she told him.

"Your aunt was also in wrestling, am I correct?" Chris asked.

"Yes she was," she said. " My aunt was the first lady of wrestling, Miss Elizabeth. She was such an inspiration to me growing up. Growing up in this sport, it gave me the tools to be successful in this business, but her guideness is what helped me the most knowledge. I will miss her dearly."

"That is interesting that you mention that. Here, take a look," Chris said.

On the screen showed her punching Christian. The crowd cheered as they watched. Adriana just smiled sweetly, all of a sudden; someone's entrance music came on….


	3. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update "In My Life". I hope everyone liks the new chapter and I will try to make more regular updates. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I only own Adriana so far. Everyone else is owned by themsleves and by WWE!_

Chapter 2

All of a sudden, someone's music came on. The crowd started booing as Christian came out.

Adriana watched Christian come down to the ring, with a smirk on his face. She turned around and looked at Jericho and saw he had the same smirk on his face.

'Oh oh' Adriana thought to herself as Christian entered the ring.

Backstage

Ric was looking at the monitor and saw who was coming out to the ring.

"Randy, I smell trouble. Come look," Ric said.

"What?" Randy asked as he looked at the monitor. "Oh shit!" he said and he ran out of the locker room.

The Ring 

When Christian entered the ring, Adriana wasn't sure what she should do. She knew he had no business being down there.

Christian walked over to get a mic and turned to Adriana.

"So you 're the one who interfered in my match with that punk kid, Randy Orton, last week?" he asked.

"Maybe I am," she replied.

"Why would a pretty little lady, like yourself, want to help that ass clown anyways?" Jericho asked.

"I have my reasons for helping Randy," Adriana said.

"For what happened last week, I have my reasons for doing this," Christian said, dropping the min and grabbing Adriana by the hair and setting her up for the un-prettier.

"My god, Christian can't be thinking of doing what I think he is going to do," JR said.

"I think so, JR Look! It's Randy Orton coming down." The King said.

"Look at how Christian and Jericho got out of the ring so fast," JR said.

Randy went over to see if Adriana was all right; she told him she was and he went and grabbed the mic.

"Everyone is probably wondering why I am out here helping this "pretty little lady", as Jericho put it. Well I have news for everyone in the back, you mess with my family you mess with me," Randy said.

"Family? JR what does Randy mean family?" The King asked.

"I don't know," answered JR.

"Yes that is what I said, family. Let me introduce you to my sister, Adriana Orton," Randy said. He turned to the guys of Evolution, "Guys, what do you think of Adriana as being the first lady of Evolution?" Randy asked.

End Flashback

Randy tapped Adriana on the shoulder, bring her out of the clouds.

"It's time Ria," Randy said using his nickname for her.

"Let's go Champ," she said smiling as they walked out of the locker room and down to the ring.

Randy and Adriana walked to the ring; Randy is wearing his pink ring gear and Adriana is wearing a floor length light pink dress with little rhinestones on it.

They went over to their parents and hugged them both. Randy got into the ring. He held the bottom rope for Adriana to enter the ring.

'I hope Evolution stays in the back. Randy can do this on his own without them down here,' Adriana thought to herself, as she entered the ring.

"This match is schedule for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Standing in the ring, accompanying by Adriana, from St. Louis, Missouri, the challenger, Randy Orton," Lilian Gracia announced.

"And his opponent, residing in Atlanta, Georgia, the World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Benoit," Lilian said as the crowd erupted as Chris came out.

Randy and Chris went back and forth with each other and out of nowhere Randy hit Chris with the RKO and went for the pin.

"1-2-3" the crowd chanted as the referee counted and singled for the bell.

Adriana couldn't believe it. She looked at her parents and then looked back at the ring to see Randy's hand raised in victory. Randy couldn't believe it himself.

She got into the ring as the red handed Randy the belt. Randy looked at her and opened his arms; she ran into his arms and he swung her around. Both of them had tears coming down their checks.

Adriana turned around and saw Chris coming back into the ring. Randy was on the turnbuckle, she gave him a little tap and pointed to Chris.

The stared at each other and Chris extended his hand and told Randy to be a man. Randy look at Chris's hand, Chris kept yelling "Be a man" until Randy shook his hand.

Adriana watched both men, then giving them both a hug. She looked back towards the locker room thinking that Randy did this on his own without Evolution's help/ Her last thought as Randy and herself left the ring is, "What will Triple H's reaction be?"


End file.
